Fraudulent listings are a major problem in the online market place. People will use market place services like Amazon, eBay, Alibaba, Taobao, and/or the like to defraud customers of their money. This is a major problem for both the marketplace and payment providers, as the marketplace and/or the payment providers usually absorb the costs of refunding the customers. Furthermore, the brand and reputation of a marketplace can be damaged when there are too many fraudulent listings. Furthermore, fraudulent listings can act like spam that can overrun the legitimate listings, reducing the usability of a marketplace. As such, Applicants recognize that it would beneficial to conduct risk analysis on listings to help determine whether the listing is fraudulent or not.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.